Bajo los ojos cerrados de la sociedad
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Una revelación aún no aceptada por la sociedad puede ser considerada un signo de valentía ¿Y si la persona a la que va dirigida se debate entre sus sentimientos y su inseguridad?


¡Hola a todos! tan sólo un one-shot. Es mi segundo femmeslash, muy suave, nada explícito. Sin embargo, si venís dispuestos a leerlo, he de advertir algunas cosas: no he podido evitar hacerlo desde el punto de vista de la crítica social. No, no soy homosexual, pero digamos... que es un tema que me toca muy de cerca. sé que probablemente no reciba ningún review por esto, pero aunque no respondáis, sólo pido que aquellos que estén de acuerdo con este punto de vista, se paren un poco a pensarlo, bastará con saber que estáis al otro lado de la pantalla. Pretendo criticar, sobretodo, la falta de información sobre el tema en los internados. Muchas gracias, de todos modos, por leer esto. Pido disculpas si alguien se siente ofendido por algo que haya podido escribir, le aseguro que no era eso lo que pretendía.

**Advertencias:** femmeslash (relación entre dos mujeres) crítica social.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes y lugares no son míos. pertenecen a la autora de la saga. J.K. Rowling. No gano dinero haciendo esto.

**Bajo los ojos cerrados de la sociedad **

La observó detenidamente. La luz del sol se colaba entre las rendijas de la persiana y daba a su rostro una apariencia sobrenatural, casi fantasmagórica. No habría podido describir en qué pensaba en ese preciso instante, aunque lo recordaría mucho después, en las noches en las que las blancas sábanas fueran lo único que le recordara su apariencia. Aquellas noches en que la oscuridad mordiera sus deseos ocultos. Pero en ese momento, únicamente la miró y no dijo una palabra. Hasta que ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le preguntó qué era lo que sentía.

Simplemente miró al suelo, bajó la mirada ante aquellos ojos, que le recordaban a gritos que lo que sentía no podía ser normal. ¿O quizás sí? Ella había leído obras muggles en las que se trataba el tema con la mayor naturalidad. En el caso de los hombres, naturalmente, no en el caso de las mujeres. Era muy natural que en la época clásica romana, la homosexualidad, fuera aceptada, incluso, llegara a considerarse un signo de clase social alta y cultura. Pero en esta misma sociedad, las mujeres ni siquiera eran consideradas parte del estado.

No había salida. Sólo dos posibilidades: podía aceptar lo que sentía con completa naturalidad, o podía rechazarlo por ser algo repudiado socialmente. ¿Pero qué importaba la sociedad cuando sentía la soledad acuchillarla con armas blancas invisibles en las noches oscuras? Miró detenidamente a la mujer que tenía delante. La hermana de su mejor amigo, sí, la dulce e inocente hermanita de su mejor amigo. Una mujer que había sido capaz de aceptar con valentía lo que sentía por ella, e incluso confesárselo. Aunque ella no tuviera el mismo valor. Valentía... nunca debió ser una Gryffindor. El sombrero pretendía asignarla a Ravenclaw. ¿Pero no era inherente también a la inteligencia la aceptación de otras realidades con total normalidad?

Nunca necesitó amigas. Pero ¿No era acaso una cualidad del ser humano desear lo que su razón rechazaba? El rechazo era un error... ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba ella por lo que pensaran estúpidos colegiales cuyas únicas preocupaciones eran la popularidad y el sexo opuesto¿Qué iba a decir ahora¿La miraría a los ojos y le diría que la amaba pero que lo suyo era imposible porqué una estúpida sociedad de mentes cerradas no era capaz de aceptarlo¿O tal vez la miraría a los ojos y volvería a perderse en ellos, arrebatándole toda posibilidad de razonar?

Observó la ceniza que caía del cigarrillo de ella. Miró impotente cómo chamuscaba parte de la alfombra y la cubrió con su pie. Se le ocurrió de pronto que ellas eran como las partes quemadas de la desgastada alfombra. La sociedad fingía aceptarlas, pero siempre había alguien dispuesto a cubrir la parte que le disgustaba con el pie. No era extraño que gente que decía aceptar la homosexualidad como algo natural, hiciera ascos o incluso, se retirara, al ver a dos chicas besarse.

¿Alguien ha intentado vivir su vida desde la otra cara? El dictador desde el lado del dominado, el racista desde el lado de aquellos que repudia injustamente, el machista desde el lado de la mujer... el homófobo desde la seguridad de estar enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo. ¿Iba a ser ella uno de ésos que fingían aceptar que la gente es distinta entre sí para negar lo que ella misma sentía por alguien a quién consideraba sólo su amiga?

Al fin y al cabo, todos somos polvo de estrellas y giramos alrededor del mismo sol, un día, desapareceremos bajo este mismo cielo soleado.

Retiró el pie de la parte chamuscada de la alfombra y levantó la vista.

Cuando volvió a perderse una vez más en aquellos ojos, siempre tranquilos como aguas de un mar dulce, notó que esta vez, los ojos la miraban temerosa, desde un mundo de inseguridad y valentía espontánea. Cerró los suyos, y la besó. Y aquellos ojos, que durante un momento habían sido inseguros en espera de una respuesta, salieron de la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor cogidos de la mano de otro par de ojos castaños. Ambos irradiaban ahora seguridad, la misma mirada desafiante en ellos. Una mirada capaz de derrumbar los anticuados esquemas de toda una sociedad. Y de demostrar, que las elecciones de la vida son personales y no sociales. Y que nunca más vivirían temerosas de lo que una multitud entera de ojos acusadores pensara de sus actos.

**Lily Dark Black**


End file.
